Get Ready For Hell
by Jazz1843XD
Summary: Harry has found out mind blowing things over the summer and is pushed over the edge. M Because i am paranioed ONE-SHOT Maybe....Xp


"Really Harry! We're your friends; you shouldn't keep things from us!" Hermione's shrill; nasally voice could be heard through the hall. As she continued to speak the temperature of the hall was dropping, soon all inhabitants could see their breath.

Harry placed his hands on the table looking down; slowly, he rose with murder in his eyes.

"That's it."

The words were spoken softly but they reverberated in the Great Hall.

Hermione looked ready to interrupt but one look at the ice in Harry's eyes was enough to silence her.

"No more, I've had enough. I put up with your crap day in and day out but now I'm finished. Do you take me for a fool? No, I know that you have been going behind my back for years, and taking money from my vault is just the tip of the iceberg." He was now staring at the Headmaster. Stalking to the center of the Hall he was glaring openly.

"You knew old man. You knew! And yet you still sent me back to live with scum of the earth; even when I had a father."

"Harry my boy, why don't we move this up-"

"Don't you dare 'Harry my boy' me Albus! I think that the students and staff should know what the esteemed Headmaster, their leader of the light, did their _Golden Boy._"

He sneered as he saw the Headmaster pale drastically, "Yes that's right old man, I am no longer under your thumb."

"Mr. Potter, I don't think-" Dumbledore tried again but was cut off.

"Oh but I do think that they deserve to know this. So none who are still free of your clutches fall into that trap. They should know how you left me at a place close enough to hell, where I was no more than a house elf, constantly beaten as well. When I could have been with my father, those abominations were never even my family."

Uneasy murdering broke out through the Hall, no one noticed the Ice Prince of Slytherin approaching the savior.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are a fool. You have no idea what you have lost. In fact I seriously doubt that they know your real motives in shaping Riddle here into a weapon."

Two twin cries of shock and outrage were heard from the Gryffindor side of the hall.

"Yes; would you all like to know my real name and my father's name? Well my name is Aubrey Marvolo Riddle, and my father is Lord Voldemort."

Almost the entire Hall flinched or gasped, Aubrey noticed with some satisfaction that Severus Snape inclined his head marginally, proving his loyalties.

"Would you like to know how I found out about my father? It is quite interesting actually, after a particularly brutal game of 'Harry Hunting' Dudley, my whale of a cousin decided to play artist. He went to the kitchen to grab his hunting knife from the counter, I had been tied up and even then I doubt with a two broken legs, a couple of broken wrists and a fractured collarbone that I was going anywhere fast.

The piece of cloth covering my chest, you couldn't even call it a shirt, was in tatters. He came back into the room and straddled my waist. That alone nearly killed me because of his girth; he not only looks like a baby whale but he weighs about the same too. 

He took his knife and stated to trace letters on my chest. The pain was, excruciating to say the least. My bruised chest hurt like ten of my father's Crucios'. How many minutes later I cant tell you, but Dudley was thrown off of my beaten form. At first I thought it was the Order of the Flaming Turkey finally here to rescue me. Imagine my surprise to see a very _human_ looking Lord Voldemort. He started to heal me also he started to sho-"

"Lies!" A shrill voice interrupted Aubrey mid sentence; he whipped around and saw his ex-friend. "Harry how could you tell all of these horrible lies about the Headmaster, and your relatives! You should be grateful they took you in!"

Draco's wand was immediately pointed at her, ready to attack. "How dare you say anything to him you filthy mudblood! How dare you even think that he-"

Aubrey put his hand on Draco's arm and shook his head slightly; gazing at Hermione with cold detachment he advanced a little.

"First, do not call me that, it's not my name. Second I want you to tell me it's all a lie after I take down my glamour. Third, do try to shut up so I can finish."

She squeaked and Ron looked outraged but Draco pointed his wand at him, naturally he remained silent.

Taking a deep breath he slowly let all of the glamour's he had been using since the start of the year drop. At the student's cries of shock he opened startling ice blue eyes. Surveying them all he turned back to Hermione opening his shirt so they could see the scars. "Now, call me a liar."

She looked crestfallen because she knew there was no feasible way she could. Everyone clearly saw the letters, FREAK.

Aubrey turned back to the Headmaster when he saw her back down. Dumbledore looked furious, apparently he didn't appreciate his weapon rebelling.

"Now where was I?" he asked to no one in particular. Draco whispered something in his ear and he said, "Ah yes, as he was healing me he showed me sixteen years worth of memories, he sowed me the truth. He showed me how you killed James and Lilly Potter, he showed me how you tried to kill me, but when it didn't work you took me and framed him.

He had been banished, but that did not mean he lost memory. When he got his body back the first thing he did was try to find a way through the wards. You know the ones _supposedly_ around my 'relatives' house. Turns out there were none; you just wanted me to suffer. You thought that it would make me an obedient little weapon; you faked everything about my life, even that prophecy. I commend you for it, really well thought out."

The temperature was even colder than it was before as Aubrey's rage grew, "You even faked my Patronus. Would you like to see it's real form? It might frighten some of the younger years."

One of the brasher first years yelled out, "Come on show us!"

Aubrey's lips twitched and he snapped his fingers hissing something in Parseltongue, silver mist settled in front of him and congealed into the form of a huge snake, a basilisk.

"I would say it is fitting, wouldn't you Dumbledore?" when he got no response he banished the mist with a wave of his hand.

"Back to the point, I have finished being manipulated by you or anyone for that matter. I'm done."

"You cannot leave the grounds Mr. Potter!" Now Aubrey's eyes were crimson and anyone who did not believe him about his father was now convinced. Aubrey and Draco straightened up and Aubrey growled, "Watch me."

With that they turned on their heals and glided to the doors of the Great Hall. They were almost out when Draco turned around, smirk in place, "Goodbye, and get ready for Hell."


End file.
